


Arguments

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on various little fights Quinn and Rachel get into. Will be updated as often as I can come up with ideas. Chapter 6: Quinn orders a package but doesn't tell Rachel about it. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Completely and utterly frustrated, Rachel grasps onto the first thing she can get her hands on and with a swift action tosses her hair brush in Quinn's direction. She turns on heel and stomps her foot, fully intending to ignore the blonde but spins back around when she hears Quinn give out a pained, "Ow!" Any and all thoughts of their spat leaves Rachel's mind at the sight of her girlfriend rubbing the back of her head.

She rushes over to Quinn and sits her down on her bed, muttering out apologizes as she does so. Rachel sees tears falling from Quinn's eyes; she obviously threw her brush far harder than she thought she did. The brunette straddles her lap and starts kissing all over her face. She runs a hand to Quinn's hair to gently caress the injury she caused. Her stomach twists when she feels a bump already forming. "I'm so sorry baby," she says.

"Why'd you even throw that at me? Trying to prove a point or something?" Quinn manages to choke out.

"No, no! Of course not," Rachel quickly defends, dramatically waving her hands in front of her in defense. "I swear I wasn't even aiming at your head, I was trying to throw it past you." Saying it aloud, Rachel admits that she sounds silly and fairly careless, but Quinn is smiling slightly and giggling a bit so she knows that she's not upset with her. "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Quinn answers, drying off her face. "I could use a kiss though," she adds with a pout. She looks adorable so Rachel can't help but oblige her request, not she would have denied her anyway. Rachel leans in and plants her lips onto Quinn's. She leaves them there for a few seconds before pulling back and getting up on her knees so she can place another kiss on Quinn's head before settling back to her former position. "Let's not fight anymore Rach."

"Let's not," Rachel agrees. "I can't even remember what we were fighting about," she admits, earning a laugh from her girlfriend. "What?" Quinn continues to laugh and shakes her head, trying to wave off her inquiries. "Really Quinn, what is it? What's so funny?" She pouts, much like Quinn had earlier, because she knows that their respective pouts are one of each other's weaknesses. Quinn sighs in defeat.

"You got mad at me because I said you had no aim," she tells her with a laugh.

"I do have aim!"


	2. Chapter 2

Typically, unless she was at a party, Quinn Fabray would asleep at midnight. But with the fidgeting brunette in her arms, she found it quite difficult to do any more than to just close her eyes. Every few seconds Rachel would shift into a more comfortable position that she soon deem uncomfortable. Quinn had ignored it at first, being a bit too tired for any inquiries, but since she wasn't sleeping anyway.

"Baby," she yawned out, effectively stilling her bedside partner. "It's midnight, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel replied nonchalantly, but even in her current sleepy state, Quinn could tell she was lying. "Go back to sleep." Quinn would have liked to do just that, but instead she propped herself up on her elbow and pushed Rachel down so she'd lie flat on her back so that their eyes would lock.

"I'm trying, but you're moving around too much," she teased, gaining a guilty look from Rachel. "Hey, don't be like that. It's okay," she assured. "Just tell me what's wrong." She stayed there, hovering over the singer, waiting patiently. She watched as Rachel poked out her tongue, moistening her full her lips before worrying the lower one between her teeth.

"Can- can you turn around?" she shyly requested.

"Why? Do you not want to snuggle tonight? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you've been perfect. And I do want to snuggle except…" she trailed off and resumed biting her lower lip nervously. "Can I be the big spoon tonight?" In the dim lighting Quinn could barely notice the flushing of Rachel's cheeks and Rachel only just noticed how hazel eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"You want to be the big spoon?" Quinn had to ask, just to clarify that she had heard correctly. Rachel's slow nod told her that she had. "But I'm always the big spoon, and you're so tiny." The blonde couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of having Rachel's arms wrap around her from behind. She liked holding onto the pint sized diva during the night, even if on some of her more insecure nights she held onto Rachel just to ensure that she'd still be there in the morning.

Rachel huffed and spun back around at her girlfriend's weak argument. "I'm not tiny," she muttered. "And even if I was, what about that should determine my ability as a big spoon? I'd make a good big spoon."

"I'm sure you would, baby," Quinn said with a yawn. She really needed her rest. "But…" she paused, thinking of the proper words that wouldn't upset her girlfriend. "Don't you like being the small spoon?"

"Of course I do. I'd just like to try to be the big spoon tonight. Can I?" she asked with those big brown pleading eyes and an adorable pout on her lips. Normally Quinn couldn't resist, but since they started dating Quinn could never sleep properly without Rachel in her arms. Her hesitation was enough to dissuade Rachel. "You don't want to, do you?"

"Rachel, it's not that-"

"It's fine, Quinn. If you don't want to cuddle, fine. Just stay on your side of the bed," Rachel huffed, turning her back to the blonde.

"Rachel, stop being childish."

"I just want to cuddle. You're the one being childish not letting me be the big spoon."

Quinn glared at the back of Rachel's head, huffed spun around so she wouldn't have to look at her. As much as she loved Rachel, she hated how stubborn she could be sometimes. But Quinn was quite stubborn herself, so she couldn't really get mad at the brunette. She could understand the need to be the big spoon even if she didn't know Rachel's specific reasons for wanting to.

And now neither of them was the big spoon, and the lack of spooning guaranteed that Quinn wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She already missed the feel of Rachel's skin, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body. She glanced over her shoulder to watch the smaller girl. Her shoulders were tense; obviously Rachel wouldn't be getting any sleep either.

Taking a chance, Quinn flipped over. She tried to place her arm around Rachel, but the dip in the bed she had caused gave the singer enough warning to escape her grasp and scoot away. Never one to back down, Quinn tried again. She was successful the second time as Rachel had no more room to move away, but her arm was quickly shrugged away. Quinn frowned.

"Baby?" No answer. "Rachie?" she tried, still receiving silence. "Rach? You can be the big spoon," she finally relented. Slowly, Rachel flipped over, starts in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just hold me." Quinn flipped over and settled herself in Rachel's arms. Rachel hugged her tightly, pressing her breasts into Quinn's back. Her tan legs tangled with pale ones. The change in position felt as off as Quinn had expected, but it also felt nice in its own ways.

"I'm sorry." The words were whispered in Quinn's ear. "I just really wanted to be the big spoon."

"It's okay. It actually feels kind of nice… safe." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. They'd end up discussing this in the morning and at that point Quinn wouldn't be too against being the small spoon again; the keyword being 'too.'


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry has and possibly will always be a person of habit. Quinn Fabray knows this, and she should considering that she's the singer's girlfriend. As such she knows that at least once a week Rachel volunteers to read to children down at the library. And with a free schedule Quinn decides to tag along this time, bringing Beth with them.

Beth is a little too young to actually understand a word Rachel says, but she always starts cooing and clapping her tiny hands together whenever Rachel picks up a book and she'd get really quite and awestruck once Rachel spoke the words on the first line; obviously she's picked up Quinn's love of reading, or perhaps her love of Rachel's voice. Either way she knew that her daughter would enjoy the day as much as she would.

The three girls enter the corner room where over two dozen kids patiently await Rachel's arrival. The moment the brunette passes the doorway, several pairs of eyes dart to her. The kids jump up, screaming, "Rachel!" completely ignoring the fact that they're in a library. The brunette squats down, welcoming as much of them as she can into a hug. Those that can't fit into her arms run around to hug her in any way they can.

Quinn smiles widely at the adoration that Rachel is receiving. She looks down at Beth and can't help but think of the future and the family that they'll make; a nice house, nothing too big or extravagant and maybe another kid or two. It both excites and scares Quinn that she has these kinds of thoughts so early in their relationship.

She shakes herself out of her musings and is a bit surprised to find that the kids are still clinging tightly onto her girlfriend. Her lips curve into a frown at their over affectionate behavior, but she chooses not to interfere. Rachel playfully complains about her legs hurting so the kids disperse. The brunette gets up and motions to the blonde next to her, "This is my friend, Quinn. And this is Beth." They had agreed earlier that introducing Quinn as her girlfriend probably wouldn't be the best choice.

The children wave and start introducing themselves all at the same time. It's a flurry of voices and Quinn can barely register a thing. She learns that the smallest girl there (who surprisingly has the biggest eyes as well) is named Isabelle, and that the red-headed, curly haired boy is Bobby. The green eyed blonde is Stephanie; she's with her brother, Cameron. The last that Quinn can recall is the raven-haired Asian girl, Jennifer.

After introductions get finished, the kids settle themselves on the rug. They're all sitting cross-legged, eagerly awaiting whatever story has prepared for them today. Quinn admits that it's adorable. She couldn't have found a better person to raise Beth with.

Rachel gets to her seat and pulls out a Winnie the Pooh book, which seems to be Beth's favorite. Quinn finds herself a spot towards that back and sits Beth in her lap; as much as she'd like to sit with her girlfriend, she can't help but feel uncomfortable doing so right now. She watches as Rachel opens up the storybook, holding it over her shoulder so the kids can see the artwork inside.

Quinn looks down at her daughter, noticing the way her hazel eyes light up. Her mouth is wide open as she listens attentively. Beth is always quite when Rachel reads. And so is everyone else. Quinn can't quite tell, looking at the back of their heads, but she guesses that all the kids have the same look on their faces.

She ignores them and just pays attention to Rachel and Beth. Her daughter is seemingly captivated by the tale, and Quinn wonders what she's seeing in her head. Some drool starts to drip down from the corner of her mouth from having her mouth open for too long. Quinn grabs a tissue from her bag and wipes her mouth. She keeps it nearby; no doubt that she'll have to use it again before long.

And she does.

When Rachel finishes all of her books, Quinn's face scrunches up in confusion. She feels likes she's farther back in the room than when the story started. She also doesn't like how close are to Rachel now, but her girlfriend looks happy. But even so, she's glad that they'll be leaving soon. She gets up from her seat and approaches her girlfriend. Quinn so wishes that she can do something couply, like holding hands or linking arm; both of which she's incapable of doing with Beth in her arms. She only offers a smile.

Quinn follows her as she puts books back in their proper places. A hand on Rachel's arm stops her actions though. They turn around to see the small girl (that Quinn remembers as being named Isabelle) with a bright smile on her face, tugging on Rachel with one hand while holding a box in the other. "Hi Rachel," she greets cheerfully. "I made you these!" She hands over the box. Rachel opens it, revealing an assortment of cookies, which Quinn has to admit looks delicious.

"Oh, you did?! That's so sweet!"

"Well, my mommy did," Isabelle corrects. "But I reminded her to make them vegan."

"Thank you so much. They look delicious!"

"Try one!"

"I would, but we can't eat in the library." Isabelle looks disappointed but nods in agreement. "I'll make sure to taste one as soon as I'm out the door. Okay?" Her grin widens as she nods her head fervently. Rachel has Isabelle and Quinn take the cookies to a table where the blonde can watch them while she finishes up.

Quinn thinks that she and Beth will wait alone, so she's obviously a bit surprised to see Isabelle sit right beside her. She's still beaming for ear to ear, and there's something about it that Quinn doesn't quite like. "How long have you known Rachel?" she asks suddenly.

"A couple years."

"Oh… and you two are good friends?"

"Yeah, the best of." Isabelle nods.

"Rachel's really pretty." Quinn offers a small smile. "I like her a lot and someday I'm going to marry her." Quinn internally glares at the tiny girl. She's so sweet that it's impossible to hate her, but she still has a thing for the blondes' girlfriend and that is a big no-no. "We're going to have a lot of kids!"

The rest of the conversation doesn't go any better.

Quinn's frowning by the time Rachel returns. She waits until they're out of the library to speak her mind. "I don't want you eating those cookies." Rachel stops midway from opening the door to her car and immediately spins around.

"What? Why not?" she asks. Her eyes drop to the box of delectable treats.

Quinn shrugs, saying, "I just have a bad feeling."

"Bad feeling? Baby, they came from a little girl. I'm sure they're fine. What's really the problem?"

"I already told you."

"Is this about Isabelle's crush on me?" Quinn is silent for a moment, too busy processing Rachel's words.

"You knew?!" Rachel laughs.

"Of course I knew, she's kind of obvious." Quinn huffs in annoyance. "Are you jealous?" Quinn ignores her, focusing instead on the child in her arms. "You are, aren't you?" Beth nods her head, seemingly in agreement. "Oh, you know I don't want anyone but you." Quinn's expression softens at the reassurance. "So… can I eat the cookies?"

"No."

"Quinn!"

"No, Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn awakes without the feel of Rachel's back pressed against her front. It's not unusual for Rachel to wake before Quinn, but she typically doesn't get out of bed before waking her. It's also the weekend which typically means cuddle time. Quinn doesn't like missing out on her cuddle time. She lazily tosses the covers off and pushes herself up.

She wants to call out for Rachel, but Rachel's room is soundproof so she wouldn't even hear and even if she could Beth is sleeping in the nursery just across the hall. Quinn sighs and gets up from bed. She tosses on some sweats and a tank top to cover up her exposed body. They had cuddled in nothing but their underwear the previous night. It had been a first that; one that Quinn hopes that they'll soon repeat and in the same position (She really hopes that Rachel doesn't once again try to be the big spoon).

Quinn loved the skin on skin contact. It had set her body on fire. They weren't quite ready for sex any time soon, so it had been the most intimate that they've done so far. Yet Quinn was only comfortable in such little clothing because they were under the covers. There she's safe. There Rachel can't see her stretch marks, or the baby fat that she still has.

She gets out of Rachel's room and checks in on Beth. There are baby monitors throughout the house so she'll be able to know in an instant if something's wrong, but Quinn doesn't ever feel like her morning is right she doesn't see her two favorite girls in the world. As expected, Beth is sound asleep. She's hugging tightly onto gold star plush that Rachel had bought her for her first birthday.

Quinn tucks Beth's blanket more securely around her then proceeds to go downstairs to find her girlfriend. The Berry men are out of town, and Quinn plans to take full advantage for of that. Well, maybe not full advantage since they've yet to have sex, but still she planned to make the best of it. She enters the kitchen, fully expecting to smell the aroma of home cooked breakfast but instead finds the room to be empty.

She gets the feeling like something's out of place, besides Rachel being missing, but keeps focused on the task at hand. First she checks the living room, which is clear and doesn't even a hint of anything being used recently. Then the dining room, in case Rachel had already made breakfast and was currently eating. Again, Quinn found nothing. She continues darting around the house with absolutely no luck in her endeavors.

At this point Quinn began to worry. It wasn't like Rachel to disappear without telling anyone. And then she thought that perhaps Rachel did leave her some sort of a note. Upstairs, she checks her phone for a text or a note around the room. Nothing. She decides to call Rachel, find out where she is, but she finds that Rachel's phone is also in the room.

She's about ready to panic and call Rachel's dads and tell them that she lost their daughter. She realizes that's being a tad melodramatic, and if Rachel could see her now, the singer would probably joke about how she's rubbing off on her. Just thinking of that joyous laughter helps calm Quinn down. She starts to think, and tries to recall where she hasn't looked yet.

She had started downstairs, made a sweep through that floor and then went upstairs and checked thoroughly through that floor as well, which only left… the basement. Quinn practically jumped out of her seat, shouting, "Eureka!" She burst through the door and quickly got downstairs to the door which led to the basement. It made perfect sense; Rachel was probably practicing on the stage down there, or at least that's what Quinn hoped.

With trembling hands she reaches out and turns the knob. She pushes open and descends the stairs. She closes her eyes, far too afraid to see if she's wrong. But she knows that she'll never know if she doesn't look. Quinn slowly opens her eyes and right there in front of her is Rachel sitting on the couch. She's turned away from Quinn, so she can't see her face, but Quinn can notice Rachel anywhere.

Quinn runs up to her girlfriend and hugs her from behind. She feels Rachel stiffen at the touch, but she doesn't care, she's just so happy to find her. "Oh, Rachel. I was so worried," she cries, hugging Rachel tighter. "You were gone when I woke up, and I had no idea where you were. Oh, I'm just so glad I found you." Quinn feels so happy, but starts to worry again when Rachel doesn't respond. "Rachel?" She goes around so she can sit next to her and find out what's wrong. She scrunches her nose in confusion when she sees Rachel face. "What's in your mouth?"

"Nothing," Rachel mumbles, desperately trying to swallow whatever it is she's eating.

"Open your mouth," Quinn demands. Rachel shakes her head. "I said open your mouth." Rachel continues to shake her head and now covers her mouth with her hands. Quinn reaches out with her own hands and tries to pry Rachel's away. "Rachel Barbra Berry, open your mouth now!" She tugs and she pulls, but she's not trying too hard (to make sure she doesn't hurt Rachel) so she loses.

Rachel successfully empties her mouth and smirks triumphantly. Quinn pouts, but then she smirks as well. Rachel frowns in confusion and before she knows it, Quinn's lips are on hers. Quinn is kissing her forcefully. Rachel moans. Quinn's tongue dances in her mouth and she tastes it. She pulls back. "You ate her cookies!" she accuses instantly.

"No, I-"

"Yes you did!"

"Okay, maybe I did."

"I can't believe you!"

"But they're good," Rachel muttered.

"I can make good cookies!" Quinn replied, pure outrage in her tone.

"You've never made me cookies…"

"Well… you never asked."

"Can you make them for me now?" Rachel asked with a pout.

"Are you still going to eat her cookies?" Quinn asked back, avoiding Rachel's pout before she backed down. Rachel shook her head. She moved over a throw pillow, revealing the box of sweets. She picked it up and handed it to Quinn.

"I was saving the rest for you." Quinn smiles without meaning to do so. "Please, at least try one." Quinn relents and opens up the box. There's plenty still left over so she has a good selection to pick from. She has to admit again that they look delicious, and decides to pick one randomly. She picks one up and takes a bite.

"Wow, this is good." Rachel smiles.

"So if Isabelle were to-"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

If there's one thing that Quinn really regretted missing out on, it would be what she was doing right now. She had Rachel pressed up against a wall was currently and shoving her tongue into the singer's mouth. Because to be honest, Rachel Berry; best kisser, ever.

Quinn should have known better, what with all those breathing exercises Rachel always did. And Rachel had always been so talented at everything she did, especially using her lips (for singing, you know), and so it should have come as no surprise that she'd be exceptional at kissing. The way her tongue would dance in her mouth, and the way she could keep going on for what seemed like forever, and those breathy little moans she'd give out.

God, Quinn loved making out with Rachel. She was just so skilled with her lips, and her tongue and her everything. It made Quinn's knees go weak. She could only imagine how good Rachel could be if she decided to use her lips down…

Oh, fuck! Totally shouldn't think about that. At least not now, not when Rachel was massaging her tongue with her own and when hands were traversing her body, massaging every bit of her. She whimpered into Rachel's mouth. It would be so embarrassing if she were to come undone just by making out; if her body were to shudder and then go limp, falling forward onto Rachel.

Actually, that would probably be a bit hot, but still so embarrassing. She'd never be able to show her face around Rachel again, which would be kind of difficult since they were dating and living in the same house. And it's not like Quinn could go back to living on the streets like she had temporarily during sophomore year, not with Beth.

But damn, why was she even thinking of these things when Rachel's lips were on hers. Fingers were lightly fisting her hair, while a hand was gently caressing her lower back. And then she was being pushed back, being led to the bed. Good, Quinn had no idea how much longer her legs would last before they finally gave out.

Suddenly Rachel broke apart. Quinn was about to protest until she was roughly shoved onto the bed. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips. Quinn loved it when Rachel was as aggressive as she was right now. Rachel licked her lips, a predatory glint in her eye almost as though she were about to mark what was hers. Fuck, Quinn hoped that she would.

Rachel spun around and sauntered over to her iPod dock, giving her hips an extra sway. Quinn's mouth fell agape; Rachel winked at her from over her shoulder. She put on some mood music then made her way back to the bed. She settled herself between Quinn's legs, wrapping one of Quinn's long, pale legs around her.

She kissed Quinn fiercely, parting her lips open with her tongue. She explored the inside of Quinn's mouth, her tongue dancing with the blonde's. She pulled back again and started trailing kisses down Quinn's neck, eliciting breathy moans from the taller girl. Rachel sucked hard on Quinn's pulse point. "Oh, God Fuck!" Rachel smirked into her skin.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel continued sucking and nipping on her neck. She was in heaven; with Rachel working her magic lips and those fingers gently massaging her sides and the hand on her thigh slowly inching its way up her dress and… woah, wait. "Rach," she all but moaned out, too caught up in the sensations she was feeling. Her words went unheard as Rachel's hand continued its way up until she was cupping her ass. She squeezed hard. "Fuck, Rach stop." She felt another squeeze in response. "Rach, I mean it!" Using all the willpower she had, Quinn pushed Rachel off of her.

Shock and utter worry crossed Rachel's features at the abrupt action. She cast her eyes downward and brought her hands behind her back. Quinn frowned. She got herself up into a sitting position, and placed her hand under Rachel's chin. She lifted her head up so that their eyes would meet. "I'm sorry," Rachel said. "Was it too much?"

"Yeah," Quinn half-lied.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized again.

"It's okay, Rachel," Quinn assure, cupping her girlfriend's cheek. "And I know the perfect way for you to make it up to me." Rachel smirks and before she knows it, she's on her back and Quinn is straddling her waist. They're kissing again, this time Rachel's hands find purchase in Quinn's hair and on her lower back. She fists golden locks, tugging her closer.

Always so eager. Fuck, Quinn loved that; gave them the perfect opportunity to make up for lost time and they sure as hell had a lot of time to make up for. She swiped her tongue upon Rachel's lips, asking for permission. The brunette quickly compiled, moaning loudly as their tongues met again. If Rachel's room wasn't soundproof, Quinn might have worried that they'd wake Beth.

The hand on her back started to trail down, ghosting over the fabric of her dress. The featherweight touches made her shiver. Quinn tried to ignore it, tried to focus on making the girl below her a quivering mess. But then Rachel cupped her butt once more. She took hold of Rachel's wrist and gently guided her hand up a few inches. She hoped that would be the end of it and redoubled her efforts on making Rachel make those delicious sounds.

She pulled back for a much needed break then dove back in with a bruising kiss. She placed another, albeit less forceful kiss, on the corner of Rachel's mouth, and then another just slightly lower. She continued down Rachel's face and neck, slowly and meticulously getting her lips on every bit of skin that she could, each kiss growing softer than the last.

Below her, Rachel was thrashing about just like Quinn wanted. She so desperately needs more than the barely-there kisses that she's receiving. The hand fisting her hair tugs her closer. And then it happens again. And she's squeezing. Hard. Quinn tries to push her hand off, but her grip is too strong. Reluctantly she breaks apart. "Rachel, stop!" The singer's hand falls from her bottom.

Quinn looked down to see big, brown doe eyes looking up at her. "What's- what's wrong?" she stuttered, uncharacteristically so. "I- I didn't go under the dress this time."

"I just don't want you touching me there," Quinn answered quickly, her eyes not quite meeting Rachel's. But even so she could still see the disappointment that Rachel felt.

"You don't want me to touch your ass?"

"Don't call it that!" Quinn replied, her cheeks bright red.

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"What would you rather have me call it? Your butt?"

"No!"

"Your bottom?" Rachel tried again.

"Yes," Quinn nodded. "I think that'll be sufficient."

"Okay… but why not?"

"Just… cause."

"Quinn…" Rachel said, her tone soft and comforting. She always used that tone whenever she tried to get Quinn to open up and most time, if not all times, it had been successful. She reached up and cupped her cheek, with the same hand that had been gripping another cheek previously, Quinn noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't want you touching my bottom."

"I've figured that much out baby." Rachel shimmied out from under Quinn and had her girlfriend sit next to her. She soothingly rubbed her back as she kissed her cheek. "You know I won't judge you. I just want to know what's wrong." Quinn nodded. She sighed before speaking.

"Kids… used to make fun of me for having a big... butt. They called me… Lucy Caboosey." She dropped her head and closed her eyes, expecting, at the very least, a giggle to escape her girlfriend. But not a single sound escaped Rachel's lips. Quinn chanced opening her eyes and looking up. She was met with tender, loving brown orbs. Rachel leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Quinn, catching her off guard with a tight hug.

"Oh, Quinn. Kids can be so mean." Quinn nodded, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and pulling her close. "But your ass is a bit big, Quinn." Quinn huffed, her brow furrowing in annoyance. "And that's exactly how I like it." And with that she gave Quinn's butt a nice spank. "If only you knew the unspeakable things I'd like to do to it."

Quinn whimpered. Rachel wanted to do unspeakable things to her bottom. Oh my.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel had been casually eating some breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. The sound grasped her attention. She rarely had any visitors and it surely wasn't Santana coming by for Quinn as the raven haired girl would typically forgo using the doorbell at all. She cheerily got up and skipped to the door. "Hello," she greeted with a bright smile on her face, one that disappeared instantly when she took in the sight of a fairly young delivery boy with a rather tall box.

"Package for Quinn Fabray," he said dully, shoving the box towards her. She gasped, jumping forward to keep it from falling. Once she had it upright, Rachel brought her attention back to the delivery boy but found that he was already retreating back to his truck.

"Wait!" she called. "Don't I have to sign something?"

"Don't care," he lazily retorted, not even bothering to turn around and address her properly. And in a flash he was off. Well that was quite rude, Rachel thought. She'd have to write a very thorough complaint letter later on. But for now, she held a very peculiar package for Quinn. One that Quinn hadn't even mentioned.

Curiosity piqued, Rachel wondered idly if it would be wrong if she opened it before telling Quinn that it had arrived. But such thought were put aside when Quinn came bounding down the stairs. She bounced down each step gracefully, offering a, "Good morning," with a yawn. Rachel leaned in for a peck on the lips but Quinn pulled back almost instantaneously. "Sorry, I have morning breath," she apologized, covering her mouth. "Is that my package?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me you had a package coming?"

"Didn't I?" Quinn asked in response, just the slightest crack in her voice telling Rachel that she was lying. Rachel shook her head. "Must have just slipped my mind." Quinn retrieved the package. "I'll just take this upstairs," she said, motioning to Rachel's bedroom.

"Okay… what's in it?" she asked, just as Quinn tried to make her escape.

"Nothing," Quinn replied meekly, placing her package behind her back, shielding it.

"Quinn…"

"It's nothing Rach, really," Quinn insisted, but Rachel was already advancing.

"Quinn, you promised; no more secrets," she reminded, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest. The action always had the unintended result of pressing Rachel's breasts together. That combined with those adorable pouty lips typically meant Quinn's undoing, but today she held firm.

"Don't worry about Rach. Let's go upstairs and cuddle," she offered, instantly shrinking when Rachel's eyebrows scrunched up, her pout deepening. Her arms dropped too, placing her hands on her hips. It was quite a sexy looking pose, but she wasn't squeezing her boobs together anymore. Oh, there's also the fact that she was actually mad now. "Please," Quinn tried.

"Hmmph, there will be no cuddling of any sort until you tell me what's in that package Lucy Quinn Fabray," Rachel said. She was surely in it big time; Rachel hardly ever used her full name unless she wanted to tease her or was angry at her, and right now she obviously wasn't the former. She spun on heel, her arms crossing over her chest once more.

Quinn frowned. She leaned her package against the wall and approached her angry girlfriend. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's slim waist, and rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder. Almost instantly, she felt Rachel relax under her touch. Rachel leaned her head alongside Quinn's and her hands dropped from her chest, falling on top of Quinn's.

"I promise, baby, it's nothing important."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Rachel whined.

"I don't know," Quinn honestly answered. "I'm just embarrassed, I guess." Rachel broke out of Quinn's grip and spun around so she could look at her properly.

"What could you possibly be embarrassed of?" Quinn dropped her gaze, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Rachel placed a hand under her chin to lift her head back up. "Whatever it is, you know I won't love you any less, right?" Quinn gave a small nod, her lips curving into a smile at Rachel's soft, comforting tone. "Okay, then let's go upstairs and open your package, shall we?"

Quinn looked hesitant but nodded and took her package, following Rachel up to her room. Once inside, the two girls sat cross-legged across from each other, the box placed between them. Rachel grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting at the tape that kept the contents of the package inside. After she was done, Rachel gave the package to Quinn, knowing that her girlfriend would want to be the one to open it.

Pale hands hovered over the box tentatively, Quinn's brow scrunching up as her eyes darted back and forth between Rachel and the box between them. Rachel reached out and took Quinn's hands in her own. She gave them a comforting squeeze before bringing them down to the still unopened package. Quinn got to work, slowly opening it, still quite wary about the whole situation. Rachel kept her eyes fixated on Quinn's features, watching as they shifted throughout her internal struggle.

She hadn't even noticed that Quinn was done until the blonde straightened up fully, her hands held primly on her lap with a small but accomplished smile upon her lips. She ducked slightly, motioning towards the ground. "Oh," Rachel gasped. She had completely forgotten. She gave Quinn one last reassuring smile before looking down. "Toys?" Quinn frowned.

"I thought you weren't going to judge me," Quinn whined, afterwards adding a muttered, "And they're not just toys."

"No, no, of course not. I'm sorry, and I'm not judging. I'm just a bit surprised," she explained in an attempt to soothe her girlfriend. She could see that it wasn't working. Quinn was turning away so Rachel pushed the 'not toys' aside so she could wrap her arms around her. "I never though you to be the type to be into Star Wars… it's actually kind of sexy." Rachel brushed Quinn's hair aside, exposing her neck and began trailing kisses along the expanse of skin she found. "I'm guessing they light up." Quinn grinned and then whimpered when Rachel nibbled on her earlobe. "Let's try them out," she suggested.

"Later," Quinn replied. She picked Rachel up, who squeaked in surprise, and tossed her on the bed. "Right now I just want to make you light up... oh and you wouldn't mind if I had also ordered some wands too, would you?"

Rachel could only smile.


End file.
